


Sleeping Friends

by SpaceAsthmatic



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baby Legolas Greenleaf, Caring Thranduil, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Including rats, Legolas likes to make friends with everything, Loss of a pet, Parent Thranduil, Sort Of, Young Legolas Greenleaf, wont make you cry though i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAsthmatic/pseuds/SpaceAsthmatic
Summary: Losing any friend, four-legged and furry or otherwise, is always hard. Even for an elflings who rescue rats from kitchens.





	Sleeping Friends

Thranduil was willing to bet anyone that there was no louder sound in all of Arda that was worse than the screech of an elfling that wanted his Ada and had not been brought to him fast enough. And if they didn’t believe him, then they had obviously never met Legolas. 

 

By the time the little prince actually arrived, shrieking in the arms of a mortified Galion, the advisor that had been speaking with him had already excused himself and ran, leaving the door open behind him. Upon finally seeing his father Legolas’ tiny face had turned a brighter shade of red, if possible, and the tears increased tenfold. 

 

The king was fairly certain his son had never been handed to him so fast in his life, and in all honesty he did not blame Galion. Had the child not been his he would have also sought the child's parents out with all haste. 

 

But this was his son, therefore it was his problem, and so he held him close and rocked him for a while Legolas cried and snotted all over his shoulder. Gently he kissed his head, “My little leaf what happened?” 

 

Whatever the elfling might have muttered was lost into his father's shoulder, and sounded like complete gibberish. 

 

“My King, I am so sorry. I don’t know what happened, we were just playing in the garden and he just started, well,  _ this _ ” 

 

This in itself was not strange, the two of them often played together or Legolas was allowed to follow him for a few errands. Galion had always loved the little prince, and often spent his spare time cooing over the baby when he was not running errands or helping the king.  

Thranduil shifted the elfling in his arms to uncover more of his face and gently pulled the hair away from where it stuck to him, tears were still leaking from his eyes but it was much better than before, “Legolas, what happened?” 

 

“Ada he’s asleep.” 

 

“Who’s asleep?”

 

“My friend in the garden.” 

 

“Oh no.” Galion winced, still hovering in the doorway. 

 

Thranduil cut his eyes upwards, “Oh no?” 

 

“His friend in the garden sir, its a rat. He found it in the kitchen a while ago.” 

 

Oh no. 

 

His friend was  _ asleep.  _

 

Legolas seemed to have come to the same conclusion, and buried his face in his father's shoulder again. This had already happened once before, to a bird he had found. 

 

“Oh, my son. I’m so sorry.” 

 

Thranduil, realizing there was no quick fix to this problem settled himself on the same couch his advisor had so recently fled in all haste. Galion retrieved the blanket that was kept in here for the prince and draped it over the two of them, before dashing from the room and closing the door softly behind him. 

 

Over time Thranduil had learned to accept that sometimes Legolas needed to be sad about things, and there was no point in even trying to cheer him up until the elfling had decided it was time. So he would just hold him close and sing to him until he was done being sad, because he wanted Legolas it was perfectly okay to be sad sometimes. 

 

Sometime later Galion repaired, knocking so softly on the door Thranduil almost missed it. Knowing there was only one person that would come checking on them, he called for him to enter. 

 

The attendant had changed into what were undoubtedly his best clothes, with a little outfit for Legolas tucked over his arm, “Excuse the intrusion, sir.” 

 

Thranduil had to admit he was interested, “By all means.” 

 

“We have prepared a customary tree burial, as it tradition for all of our fallen friends in the greenwood. I thought the Prince might like to plant the seed.” 

 

This had gotten Legolas’ attention, and his little head peaked up and out of the blankers for the first time in hours. He went no further than that, and watched warily from the safety of his father's arms. 

 

Galion showed him the clothes, it was one of his favorites, it had been a gift from Celebrain on one of her visits, “I have brought you a fresh set of clothes so that you might look your best.” 

 

Knowing that his son's reaction would likely depend on his, Thranduil quickly agreed, “I think that's a wonderful idea, dont you my little leaf?” 

 

The elfling nodded, still not looking completely convinced but trusting his father's judgment, and quickly he had been changed into his new clothes. His hair had been taken out of its braids and combed out thoroughly, before he was safely returned to his father.

 

Then, Galion led the two of them out of the mountain and into the far edges of the garden, where a surprising amount of elves had gathered. Most of Gallions friends were there, several guards, kitchen staff, and a few other elves who Thranduil did not recognize. All were dressed in their fine clothes, waiting for the closest family or friend of the one now passed to plant the seed above where they rested. This was done so that part of them could remain here, in the forest they loved so much. 

 

A proper funeral. 

 

Carefully the seed was pressed into Legolas’ hand, and he was directed where to put it. He had done it very carefully, pressing a kiss to his hand and then over where he had just planted the seed before scrambling back to his father once more. 

 

Thranduil pressed a kiss to his son's head, “There, now your friend is always here.” 

 

Then, the two of the went back inside and headed for the Kings room. The others were welcome to continue their hard days work, but as far as Thranduil was concerned the day was over.     

 


End file.
